


Symbiotic Shopping

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Makeup, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Most guys don't care about accompanying their friends/sisters/cousins/girlfriends/wives when they go into cosmetics stores.  But Kuroo is not most guys--and he knows a thing or two about how the right skincare and toiletries can mean a lot of benefits for him, even when he's not the one using them.





	Symbiotic Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Reminiscing about my days of working in Sephora brought about this story. (･∀･○)

There was a clear separation between couples in the department store’s cosmetics section.  Most husbands and boyfriends slouched on benches and sofas a distance away while they waited for their significant others to finish shopping, looking, or just trying out samples of the many, many products that were released for the holiday season.  

But of course, there are exceptions to everything.  And in this case, your boyfriend, Kuroo, _was_ the exception.  

The two of you had been wandering the downtown area with no particular goal, just enjoying spending time together and stopping to check out whatever caught one, the other, or both of your interests.  When you saw the cosmetics, it reminded you of a few things you were running short on, as well as some limited edition items and new releases that you had been curious about.  

You suggested deciding on a time to meet up later, since you didn’t want to send Kuroo off to wait with the other bored men.  But to your surprise, he said that he wanted to come with you.  

“Are you sure?” you asked with a frown.  “It’s not going to be fun for you.”  

“Sure it is,” he smirked.  “Come on.”  

The department store currently had a promotion going on in which they offered free mini makeovers to customers.  When it was your turn you eagerly sat down in the chair and answered the makeup artist’s question regarding your skin type, whether you had any sensitivities, and what sort of look you were interested in.  At some point Kuroo had disappeared from your side, but with the makeup artist taking up your attention and you being unable to turn or open your eyes sometimes, you couldn’t search the crowd for him.  

A little later you were delightedly looking in the mirror at your new look.  The artist had given you great definition with a masterful use of bronzer and highlighter, richly painted, glossy lips, and smokey eyes complimented with a bit of gold shimmer.  

“I love it,” you said.  

The makeup artist thanked you and smiled.  “It’s a look that’s perfect for Christmas parties or a night out.”  

You hadn’t discussed your Christmas plans with Kuroo yet.  He _did_ have a little more time to spare for the next few weeks since there was no volleyball practice until after the new year had begun.  A party with the Nekoma team would be fun, but you definitely liked the idea of spending a romantic Christmas Eve with just the two of you, too...  

“Okay, I think I’d like to get that blush, the foundation and--”

“No need for that, gotcha covered.”  

You spun in your seat to see Kuroo standing casually as if he’d been there the whole time.  A look of affection seemed to come over his face when your eyes met his, but it was soon overtaken with a familiar, devious smirk.  

“Tetsu!  Where were you?”  

Kuroo gave a nonchalant shrug.  “Ah, around.  I got all the stuff you need, so come on, let’s go.”  He raised his hand which held a large shopping bag from the department store.  

“What?”  You accepted the bag and looked inside.  Most of the products the makeup artist had used on you were there, along with a few other things.  

“How--”  

“I snuck looks at what she was using on you and grabbed them,” Kuroo explained, nodding to the makeup artist with a sly grin.  “That eyeliner’s waterproof, so you shouldn’t have to worry about it running when you cry at sad movies.”  

“I don’t--”  Your outburst didn’t get past the first two words, for you knew it was true.  

“That foundation and concealer are a better match for your skin tone, so it won’t be such a big deal if I leave hickeys on you anymore.”  

“Tetsu!”  Your eyes widened in shock, while the makeup artist tried to hide an embarrassed look of amusement.  

Kuroo went on.  “And that setting spray’s a good idea.  Remember that time you were complaining about your makeup rubbing off onto the sheets when you were face-down and I--”  

You blurted out a ‘thank you’ to the makeup artist and ran out of the cosmetics department, dragging Kuroo with you.  Even as you purposely dug your nails into his wrist, you could still _feel_ him smiling behind you.  Once you were a good distance away, you shoved him against the wall in a small hallway leading to staff rooms.  

He quirked his eyebrow.  “I love it when you’re aggressive.”

You felt your face grow hotter as you punched him in the arm.  “Asshole!  I can’t believe you did that!”  

“Aw, come on, it was funny.”  

“It was embarrassing!”  And frustrating.  Because then you couldn’t help but bury your face in his chest, squeezing his shirt in your fists while relishing the warmth of his arms going around you.  

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Kuroo said as he stroked your hair.  “I won’t do it again.  You’re just way too cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Pouty and silent, you turned up to face him.  It was unfair that he could make your anger melt away so easily.  

“Do you want to see what else I got you?”  

You huffed and grudgingly nodded.  

Along with the foundation, concealer, eyeliner and setting spray that the makeup artist had used on you earlier, this was a considerable haul that Kuroo had purchased.  A set of lip balms, argan oil, facial wipes, dry shampoo, a set of body cream/sugar scrub set, and more.  

“Tetsu, this is so much stuff!” you exclaimed.  The urge to squeal at all the goodies was great, but your deeply-embedded practicality rose to the surface.  “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.  And besides, this stuff is half for me, in a way.”  

You frowned at him.  “What?”  

A wide Cheshire grin spread over Kuroo’s mouth as he purred in a low voice, “If you’re stocked up on lip balm, I can just kiss you to keep mine from getting chapped.  Dry shampoo means more pre-work quickies, and the facial wipes are good for those spontaneous occasions when we have fun in public places.  Handjobs aren’t as good with dry hands, hence the oil.  And the cream and scrub, well, considering how much I love touching your skin, it only makes sense that I take care of it.”  

The fire alarm should have been going off, because your face was burning up.  Your brain was going amok with imagining the scenarios Kuroo had just described, and reminded you how much you loved having him running his hands over your body, the few close calls you’d had in public parks at night when things were getting too heated, and the hoarse way he grunted when you were sliding his cock in and out of your mouth--

“Anyway, we should get going,” Kuroo quipped, snapping you back to reality.  “There’s a bit of time before the movie, so how about we grab something to eat first?”  

“Oh,” was all you could manage after a confused delay.  “Okay.”  

Taking Kuroo’s offered hand, you began to head for the department store’s exit.  It was jarring to have all of that erotic charge built up inside with nowhere for it to go.  The throbbing between your legs made it hard to concentrate on anything else, but then Kuroo put his arm over your shoulder and put his mouth next to your ear.  

“Don’t get me wrong,” he said coyly.  “I just figured it’d be a waste if you didn’t get to spend the day out after getting all dolled up.  But after the movie, we’re going straight home and I’m gonna make your cheeks go pink the natural way.”  

The food you had at a nearby cafe was delicious, and the movie made you and Kuroo laugh a lot.  When you got home your makeup didn’t fare well, but when you were sweating as profusely as you were, with your lips being kissed, licked and bitten by Kuroo and your eyes watering as you came again and again, that was to be expected.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/) where we can compare skincare routines!


End file.
